Fender Pinwheeler
'Bumper "Fender" Pinwheeler '''is Rodney's best friend and the deuteragonist of Robots''. He is voiced by the late Robin Williams. He is formerly cocky, arrogant, tricky, selfish, sly, greedy and mean but to Rodney and at the end, he is nice, kind, selfless, silly, clumsy, funny and calm. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Fender is rusty red robot with light brown eyes, and thins arms and legs. He is prone to losing his limbs, and frequently breaks down at bad times. During the movie, he loses his right eye, his head, his arms, and his rear end. He also loses his legs. After he is captured by a sweeper and taken to the Chop Shop, Fender's legs fall off right before he is about to be melted down. In a panicked attempt to escape, he hastily grabs a different set of legs and puts it on. However, as Fender soon realizes, it is a set of female legs, complete with high heels and a skirt. He is seen with these new legs for the rest of the movie. Additionally, during the final fight, he dons a headpiece resembling viking horns and wields a spear. However, since Bigweld and Rodney are put back in charge of Bigweld industries, and spare parts are placed back into production, it is very likely that Fender got back his correct legs, which is further supported in the last picture inside the Robots Movie storybook. Personality Fender is quirky, upbeat, whimsical, funny, friendly and sometimes melodramatic. He often serves as a comic relief during otherwise dreary or serious scenes. However, he is also very loyal. After his head falls off and Jack Hammer cannot supply him with the proper pieces to get it reattached, Rodney is able to fix his neck. In return Fender takes him in to live with him at Aunt Fanny's boarding house. During this time he offers a sympathetic ear for Rodney to tell his troubles to, and tries to cheer him up afterward. He also helps Rodney crash a party to meet Bigweld, and later attacks Cappy, believing she is trying to arrest Rodney. Fender cares very much about the well-being of his sister, Piper, as he tries to keep her out of trouble and away from danger. However, the two still often squabble, as any siblings would. During the movie, Fender meets a girl named Loretta Geargrinder and falls in love with her. The two are seen dancing at the end of the movie, and she apparently does not mind his new, female lower-half. At the beginning of the movie, Fender is depicted as somewhat of a scammer. When he first meets Rodney, he takes his picture and tries to charge him $50 for it (it is later revealed that there wasn't any film in the camera). He also attempts to sell him a map to the stars' homes. Later, when Rodney is unconscious and stuck in a garbage can, Fender steals his foot. However, this side of Fender disappears as he gets to know Rodney better and becomes his best friend. Trivia *Despite Piper often being called in character profiles Piper Pinwheeler, Fender is not referred to by his last name. *He often falls apart. *He somehow lays an egg during the fight scene in the film. *Loretta seems to have no problem with his female lower-half *After Rodney and Bigweld ran Bigweld Industries together, and put in spare parts back at production, it 's highly likely they made spare legs for Fender that looked like his real legs, as in the last page of the Robots Movie storybook, he was shown with his correct legs. *Fender's name used to be "Bumper", but he had to change it when he and his family moved into the country. Memorable Quotes "Put your head between your legs." "Aunt FAAAAANNY! We brought someone!" "He's been rear ended..." "We shall leave in a HUFF!" Gallery untitled (4).png|Fender, attempting to scam Rodney imagesCAY5VTFF.jpg imagesCAC11WLF.jpg|Fender rides the transport pod system with Rodney imagesCATVNKCT.jpg Fender003.jpg|Fender, trying to steal Rodney's foot 4896658_std.jpg|Fender crashes the Bigweld Ball with Rodney Fender001.JPG|Fender, with his new girl legs and skirt imagesCA3XLH4E.jpg Fender002.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Pinwheelers Category:Rusties